bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crisper County Charity
The Crisper County Charity is about when Cavis and Milward decide to start their own charity. This episode has a lesson in helping the needy. Plot The Countertop Larry is digging through a pile of really old toys he never plays with. Bob walks in and wonders what Larry is doing. He tells Bob that he is looking for things to donate to charity, to help those in need. That reminds Bob of a letter he got from a boy named Nathaniel, asking about donating to charity. Larry tells Bob that he has a good story for charities. The Story Crisper County is very busy this weekend and Cavis and Milward are doing some window shopping. Milward enjoys it, but not Cavis. On their way home, Cavis and Milward spot some sad little kids with only a loaf of bread to share, and their down to the last slice. Having gotten a dozen doughnuts earlier, Cavis gives them his doughnuts, only to be stolen by a shaggy, singing dog. The kids begin to cry. Cavis then gives them a cheeseburger, only to be stolen by a relentless gourd. The kids cry again. So Cavis decides to bring them to a charity, I mean, a homeless shelter called Crisis Kids. Okay, so Cavis and Milward go home and gather some things to donate to a charity that donates to Crisis Kids. That makes Cavis want to spread the word, so Milward goes onto his iPad and types up an advertisement. Cavis wonders what an iPad is, and Milward doesn't even know. Cavis thinks that Milward time traveled to get it. Milward said no and went into his bedroom, where he quickly hid his time machine, then came back out. The guys head out onto the street to spread the word. They meet Archibald. Archie says he will not give to charity because he is very rich and wants to keep his riches. Now they have a new problem, getting Archibald to donate to charity. Then Milward hears the unforgettable musical car engine of the Grapes of Wrath...er...Math. The Grapes of Math give Milward a whole bag of cash and toys. Milward is quite surprised by their big donation, but accepts it anyways. Cavis and Milward got everyone in the county to donate, except for Archibald. So they went to his mansion. They got to his mansion and Cavis saw why he didn't want to give anything away. He saw a hedgehog in his yard that moved at the speed of sound, a 48' HD TV, and a ginormous swimming pool. Once they got into Archibald's parlor where Cavis and Milward where served the finest lattes, Cavis began to explain to Archibald why it was important to give to charity. Archibald felt bad about himself. He gave away everything he owned and bought himself an apartment instead. Milward said that Archibald was being caring like the colorful teddy bears with shapes on their bellies. Cavis agreed. And yes, he agreed to something stupid that Milward said. What We Have Learned Bob thought the story was great. Larry agreed. Then Bob said they were by QWERTY and yadda yadda yadda, a verse, and stuff. Then they said bye. Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''Please Give'' *Bathtime Songs with Jimmy Gourd: Squeaky Clean *''What We Have Learned'' Running Gags Silly Song Bathtime Songs with Jimmy Gourd What We Have Learned song Original Kid They Got a Letter From Nathaniel Continuity *Cavis and Milward appear again ("The Star of Christmas"), ("An Easter Carol") *Benny appears again ("Saint Nicholas"), ("T'was the Night Before Easter") *Mr. Lunt appears with an affection towards burgers ("Madame Blueberry") *The Grapes of Wrath/Math make an appearance ("God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?") *King George is brought up in the silly song ("King George and the Ducky") Allusions *'iPad': Milward uses an iPad to make an advertisement *'Sonic the Hedgehog': Archibald owns a fast moving hedgehog *'3-2-1 Penguins!': In a bag of stuff being donated to charity, you can see the toy figures of the four penguins plus their ship Cast *Bob the Tomato/Cavis Appythart *Larry the Cucumber/Millward Phelps *QWERTY *Nathaniel *Pa Grape *Ma Grape *Tom Grape *Rosie Grape *Benny *Veggie Kids *Archibald Asparagus *Jimmy Gourd *Mr. Lunt *Madame Blueberry *Mr. Nezzer *Dad Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Lenny Carrot *Percy Pea Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:CoolHungryYoshi